Second Chance
by starahel
Summary: A twist of fate brings Brooke back into Lucas' life. Will Lucas take a chance and tell Brooke shes the love of his life? Or continue on in a loveless relationship with Peyton? BRUCAS.
1. Let the Flames Begin

Hello! I'm glad my summary caught your attention. Anyways, I've tried to write an OTH fanfic, but I couldn't get really far with it and then this idea hit me! **Warning:** This is purely a BRUCAS fanfic. If you like Lucas + Peyton.. go find a Pucas fic. :) Alright, alright.. I have to get this out in the open. I have nothing against Peyton.. its just Brucas! It's meant to be:) And with that being said...

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** One Tree Hill related! Except Nathan... he just doesn't know it yet. :)

* * *

Does one know exactly when love is no longer present? Can one pinpoint the exact moment when love stops flowing through their veins? How does the love that once drove us, pushed us, created us, just stop? My name is Lucas Scott. I am now 23 years of age. A few years have passed since graduation. My half brother, Nathan, and my best friend, Haley, are still in love, as they always have been and always will be. Sometimes, late at night, I envy their love. When I am alone and think the world has given up on me, I envy them. It's not so much being alone physically, but emotionally. Sure, the body that once laid next to mine felt so good for a while. But the warmth of the sheets in my bed is nothing more than a routine now. Yet every night shes beside me, her blond hair worn slightly different since the day I fell in love with her. Her hot breath caresses my neck and I can no longer find it in me to stay still. I pull the sheets off of me carelessly and make my way through the empty apartment. I sit on the fire escape of the broken down building. Slipping my legs through the rails, I let my feet dangle and place my cheek against the cold metal. It's night time and I am alone. Silently, I am begging for the love that once carried me, consumed me, to return so I can once again feel something for Peyton. But each day, each minute, each second, I'm longing for her blond hair to become a dark brown. Her solid green eyes to become a soft hazel. I've always loved Peyton. Since the first day I laid eyes on her. But now that I have her, all I want is someone else. My Cheery. My Brookie. My Brooke.

* * *

I am too wrapped up in my thoughts to hear the door creak open. 

"Lucas? Luke? You OK?" She asks tiredly.  
I turn my head to look at her. Her blond hair messy and her eyes still full of sleep. She wears a thing night gown that barely falls to her knees. The see-through fabric leaves nothing to imagine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting some air."  
She looks at me with a hint of question in her eye but lets out a smile instead.

"Alright, try to get some sleep. We're going out for Jamie's birthday tomorrow."

Jaime. Just one of the many people that Peyton has claimed as "friends" since we moved to L.A. for her internship. I had nothing going for me in Tree Hill, so one day I packed up and left. I think the move has made it that much harder for me. From what I know, Brooke remained in Tree Hill for a while but then found her way to New York. Her clothing line sky rocketed and now she was a household name among the rich and famous. I always knew she was going to be something big. Even if she didn't, I always knew she had what it takes. The sun is slowly making its way above the bend. I peek my head inside to look at the time. If I fall asleep now and if I'm lucky, I could probably get maybe two or three hours of sleep before I am awaken by some memory of Brooke and have to resist the urge to take a cold shower. I find my way inside and plop down on the couch, feeling the remaining fire inside me for Peyton start to die at the thought of Brookes name. My eyelids finally start to droop and in minutes I'm asleep. At first the dream starts out normal as it always does. I either find myself at a party or in the hallways at school, memories that took place years ago, fresh and vivid in my mind. This time I'm at the beach a rush of wind blows and I'm suddenly back in North Carolina. I look around and there is no one there but me. I sit alone on a beach blanket, the soft sand settling under me and then I see her. Her back is turned to me, but I know those soft brown locks anywhere. I continue to stare at her as she finally turns around. She glares into the distance and then finally focuses on me. She lets out a smile and I watch her dimples form on her cheeks. She backs away from the shore and walks towards me. I watch the way her body moves. Her hips, covered by a dark red bikini, sway seductively from side to side. I feel my knees begin to shake as she closes in. She stands in front of me now and through her soft distinctive voice she says, "Hi Boyfriend."

* * *

_Brooke drops to her knees and wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her in close and lay my hand on her bare back. I release her slightly so she can make herself more comfortable, once shes settled I tighten my grip once again._

_"So, Boyfriend... What are we going to do tonight?" She asks as she looks up at me.  
I let out a small laugh. Oh, I've got a few things in mind but saying them out loud would make me feel like a creep._

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_She raises an eyebrow, "Well... I was thinking maybe I could cook you dinner.. and then later we can have... dessert?" She tilts her head and places her lips on mine._

_"Mmmm.. Sounds good... Sounds really good."  
She maneuvers herself and straddles my hips as I continue to kiss her deeply. I place my hand on her bare thigh. She lets out a small gasp as I trace small circles with my thumbs. I leave a trail of kisses down her neck as she whispers, "Lucas...Lucas... Luke."_

Her voice becomes one not of her own. It is recognizable but not the one I want to hear.

A pillow is thrown at me and I jolt up.  
"Luke... You gotta take a shower.. we're going to be late." Peyton says.

I glance at the clock and force myself up and take a long cold shower.

* * *

We walk through the doors of this bar/restaurant type of place as Peyton fumbles with her earrings. We find the group of friends and sit down. It feels like hours have passed as I gaze off into space.  
"Hey, Luke. Why don't you make yourself useful and grab us some drinks?" One friend with a whiny voice says. 

_Whatever gets me away from this table.  
_I put on a smile on and say sure as I back my chair away. I'm at the bar and back in a flash. The girls finish their drinks and I'm sent for more. After several trips I just stay at the bar for as long as I could. The place was over flowing with unfamiliar faces. The slight smell of sweat makes me nauseous. I decide its best I return to the table and start to make my way. I crash my body into this woman. Her head direct down to her purse, fumbling with her belongings. Instinctively, I apologize. Her face is down to the floor as she mumbles an, "It's OK," and bends down to pick up her stuff. I bend down to help her and as one of my knees touch the ground I reach down for her lipstick. _Coral Red._ The same type Brooke used to use. I brush the coincidence away from my mind as she yells a loud "Thanks" through the blaring music and grabs it from my hand. I look down at her as she begins to look up. Our eyes meet, I don't even have to look at her face. Just the shade of brown in her eye and the hint of mystery tells me all I need. I finally take in each and every inch of her beautiful face. Making sure not to miss any part of it. Her mouth is slightly parted as she takes in sharp breaths.

"Lucas?" Her weary voice asks.

I try to calm my voice as my palms begin to sweat. I clear my throat and allow this unrecognizable sound escapes.  
"Brooke?"

* * *

Ahhhhh. And here is the end. :) Sorry its so short. If you liked it, please tell me:) 


	2. Red Flags and Long Nights

Hi to the people that reviewed :D  
Sorry it took.. 10 days to update. Its almost summer! Then I'm all yours:)  
I always forget this:

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Tree Hill related.**

P.S. ITS SUMMER:)

**

* * *

**

_Why me? This time. Why not Peyton?_

"What are you doing here?" I ask trying not to sound excited.

"I'm- I'm in town for a fashion show. Geez! How have you been? Do you live here now? It's been so long!"  
Brooke opens her arms and quickly captures me. I freeze and finally wrap my arms around her. Her light brown hair teases my nose with the smell of vanilla and strawberries. She releases her grip but I keep mine firm as I try to make this moment last forever. I bury myself in her hair for a slight second and then regrettably let her go. She takes a step away from me and looks me deeply in the eye before letting out a half smile. I take in each and every curve of the short, strapless red dress she is wearing.

"How are you, Luke?" Shes askes calmly.

"I'm doing okay.. How about you?"

"I'm doing great! My line is doing very well... surprisingly."

I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by a cell phone. Brooke frantically looks through her purse and pulls out her phone.

"Oh.. Sorry, Luke. Would you mind if I took this really quick?"

"Oh no, go ahead."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She lets out the infamous smile that could melt the coldest of hearts before answering her phone and making her way outside. I watch her push her way through the crowd. A body is thrown at me as I try my hardest to lift the body back up.

"Luke..." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in closer, "Luke! Hi Lukey! Lukey Luke." Peyton says with the strong scent of vodka of her breath.

"I told her that thirteen shots was too much!" Jamie says behind her.

"Thirteen?! She had thirteen shots?!"

"Chill out, Mr. Boy Scout. We're taking a cab home, Peyton's spending the night."  
I look down at the once frail girl in my arms as she hangs her head lifelessly. I pass her over to Jaime without another word and take a seat at the bar. It feels like hours have passed as I watch the unfamiliar faces begin to pile out. Finally, I've come to the conclusion that Brooke left and decide its best to go home. Maybe we're not meant to be together. Maybe this is just a sign telling me that she's moved on and I haven't. To be honest, I did try to fight for her. But the fact that her best friend was in love with me kind of added to the problems. _Why me? This time. Why not Peyton?_ The sentence that runs through my head everytime I think about her still breaks my heart. It was always you, Brooke. When Peyton was too busy playing games, you were straight forward. Why couldn't I realize that? Why did it take five years to realize that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with?

I stand up and make my way to the door. As I open it a familiar brunette makes her way in.

"Oh, are you leaving already?" Brooke looks up at me with her brown puppy dog eyes.

"Umm.. No... I was just about to get some air... I thought you left."

"Come on, Luke. You know me better than that."  
It's true. Why would I ever think that Brooke would leave without saying goodbye? Shes not...like me. At that moment I realize all I want to do is watch her smile for the rest of my life.

"Funny thing," She says breaking the silence between us, "I could of sworn I saw Peyton outside. What a coincidence! You, me and Peyton all in the same plaaa-- Oh my gosh. You two are still together?"

"Yeah.."

"Ohh.." She says. The look in her eye goes from happy to hurt? in a split second.

"You wanna sit down? Let me buy you a drink. We've got alot of catching up to do."  
She nods her head and leads me to the bar. I order the first round and finally ask the question thats been killing me.

"So.. are you.. seeing anyone?"  
She takes a sip of her beer.

"Yeah," I can feel my heart tear in two, "Yes, actually."

"Oh. So.. Whats he like?"  
_Could I rip his face off and make him wish he never laid a hand on you?_

"Oh.. You know my type. He's..um.. tall.. attractive.. He's very attractive... So how are you and _Peyton_." She says sharp and quickly, obviously trying to avoid the boyfriend subject.

_Lie to her? Or tell her the truth? Lie? Truth? Hmmm..._

"Honestly.. Not great. Have you ever felt trapped? Like you _had_ to love someone and not because you wanted to? What am I saying? I'm sorry, you probably have problems of your own."

"It's OK, really. I think I know what you're talking about. Like the love you once felt for that person... just suddenly stopped and all you can think about is someone else.." She looks at me and as our eyes meet it feels like I never left Tree Hill.

"Exactly." I whisper more to myself.

* * *

Hours have passed, dozens of drinks have been poured and the place is practically empty. We could of been dead silent and I would of still cherished every moment with her. She told me stories of her favorite memories that took place while I was no longer in her life. Throughout the conversation, I kept thinking to myself whether or not I should tell her I've been thinking about her a lot lately. But if I did.. what would be the consequences? What if I was just making her life that much more complicated? What about her boyfriend in New York? What if she didn't love me anymore? All these "What If's" but no straight forward answers.  
Thats it. I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her I love her. That she's all I think about. That I'm sorry I broke her heart. That I would spend the rest of my life with her if she'd let me. 

"Brooke, I--"

"Excuse me, but we're closing up. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." The bartender says.

I shoot him a deathstare and then look over at Brooke.

"What time is it?" She askes yawning.

I look at my watch, "Uhh.. wow.. 3:30."

"Maybe we should get going." She lets out another yawn through a slight giggle and stretches her arms above her head.

"Yeah." I hop out of my seat and grab her coat. She stumbles off the stool as we make our way outside. Once outside, I stand behind her and help her with her coat. My fingers graze against her bare flesh and goosebumps begin to form. She looks over her shoulder at me and then turns around. She lifts her head, her eyes are covered in a thin, foggy glaze. At that moment, all I want to do is press my lips against hers. I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go. _Have some composure. This girl isn't yours anymore. She has a boyfriend. You have a girlfriend. She wasn't going to wait for you forever._ Our faces inch closer together as her eyes begin to shut. The lights of the bar have been shut off and the only light illuminating the streets is the lonely moon.

I can feel her hot breath against my lips. This is what I've been aching for for five years, but something about this just doesn't seem right. I back away slightly.

"So where are you staying?"

She opens her eyes and scrunches her face disappointedly, "The...um.. Golden Arches."

I nod my head, "I'll walk you there." I begin to walk.

"Oh. No, it's okay Luke, its right around the corner."  
I stop dead in my tracks and turn around.

"Brooke. Its 3 in the morning, we're downtown and theres an attractive girl walking down the street by herself. I think there are people out there that are going to do more than ask you, 'How are you?'"

She nods her head in agreement and begins to walk beside me. She bumps into me with her hip and lets out a little giggle. And then another.

"Whats so funny?" I ask letting out a smile.

"You think I'm attractiveeee." She slurs.

I shake my head and let out a little laugh, "Oh, Brooke. How I've missed you."

The rest of the walk is quiet. I watch how as each breath she takes forms a little cloud of hot air in front of her. She begins to lean against me for some body heat to warm her up. As we touch I imagine the rest of my life doing this every night. Just me and her. Just Brooke and I.

_I should say goodnight and give her a hug goodbye. God knows when I'll see her again._

My thoughts are thinking straight, but my body has other things in mind.

_I'll just walk her to her room. That's it. I'll stop at the door and then say goodnight and give her a hug goodbye._

I open the door for her and follow her in. She walks over to the elevators and presses the up button. We pile into the empty elevator and enjoy the silent ride up. I lean against the railing and watch the light flash to each level. Finally the lift comes to a stop and she steps out. I continue to follow her to her door. We finally reach it. Room 324. She turns around and faces me.

"Well.. Goodnight." I let out a half smile and wrap her in my arms for a brief moment.

"Where are you heading now?" She askes.

"Back to the bar. I have to get my car and then I'm probably going to head home."

"Luke!" She narrows her eyes, "You or I are neither designated drivers or capable of driving."

_She does have a point._

"Where do you want me to sleep? On a park bench?"

"No, silly. You can sleep on the couch." She motions inside with her head.

I shrug my shoulders as she slips her key card into the slot. The door clicks and we find ourselves inside. She clicks the lights on. The room must be a penthouse. It's bigger than that thing I call an apartment. I follow her through the room and into the bed room. She sees me behind her yet says nothing. I plop down on my back onto the bed. Once my head hits the pillow, I am embrace in Brooke's scent. My hands lay on my stomach as I quickly drift away. The lights flick off as streams of moonlight fall from the cracks in the blinds. The bed creaks from sudden weight.

_Is she...? No... Is she?_

I feel intense body heat beat against my skin. She places her head in the crook of my neck. Her forehead pressed against my cheek. Her breath forms goosebumps on my skin. She wraps her arm with mine. I listen to her breaths become slower and slower. The constant sound of her breath rocks me to sleep. Before I know it I'm fast alseep and lying next to me is the love of my life.

* * *

**Bwahahaha. :) I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. I Could Be There For You

7/6/07: I usually update when I get enough reviews. So thats why this took a little while to get out. Haha. I only got like 3 reviews last time. :( Make me feel better?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

_The apartment has a slight change in mood as I walk through it. The wind blows a calming breeze through the white curtains. A silhoutette is visible behind it. I walk closer and as I reach the balcony I am taken back by the view. It was not the one I received from my rented apartment. The waves wash over the shore gently as the sun begins to make its way down the bend. I finally focus my eyes on the other person accompanying me. Her brown hair sways and so does the thin white dress she is wearing. I reach out to touch her shoulder, but quickly take my hand back. What if when I touch her.. her hazel eyes are no longer hazel but green? Or her brown hair is just a dark blond? I bite my bottom lip for a moment, contemplating deeply. I then reach out once again and touch her bare shoulder. She begins to turn around and I am not allowing myself to take another breath. She finally turns and her hazel eyes are still hazel and her hair still brown. I let out a sigh of relief and run my fingers through her soft brown locks. She lets out a small smile and I can feel my heart jump at the sight. Our eyes meet and there is nothing but silence. I caress her cheek with the back of my hand. She inches her way towards me. I can feel the hot flesh of her lips graze against mine. I quickly capture them, aware that at any moment this could all be taken away from me. Brooke lets out a smile before she slowly backs away into the balcony railing. I place my hands on either side of her._

_"Lucas."  
How it feels so good to have her say my name._

_"Yes, Brooke?"  
How her name makes my lips tingle._

_"I just want you to know, that... you were the only person I was ever truely in love with. Chase.. he was just--"_

_"Brooke, you don't have to explain anything."_

_She grasps my hand with hers and places it against her chest._

_"Do you feel that, Luke?"  
Her heart was beating uncontrollably.  
"You were..are... the only person that could do that to me, Lucas Scott... I love you."_

_My stomach is doing twists and turns as I try to regain myself._

_"I love you too, Brooke Davis."_

_I wrap her in my arms quickly, she lifts her head from my shoulder._

_"So.. what are we going to do tonight, Broody - Husband - Boy?"_

_

* * *

_A sharp pain runs through my head. I never was a big fan of drinking, but it seemed fine when I had a beautiful girl beside me. A whirlpool of sickness twists around in my stomach. _Mmm.. I think I can taste last nights dinner._ Burning rays of sunshine beat against my eyes. Each time I try to fight them off I feel myself growing sicker. I turn in the bed but something is holding me in place. I dreadfully open my eyes, my eyes still glazed over with sleep. But once I catch sight of this bedly anchor, I am wide awake. Her head is snuggled into my chest and her arms are wrapped tightly around my body. I find that my arms are draped protectively around her. My mind comes up with the idea to creep out of bed and surprisingly my body reacts. But once again I am stopped. I lift my head slowly from the pillow to see what the problem is. Her smooth legs are intertwined with mine. I let out a small chuckle and lean my head back. 

How this scenarios ran through my head a hundred times before. But waking up and having it become reality is just so surreal.

She stirs in her sleep and lets out a small noise. It finally hits me. I'm watching the love of my life sleep. All I want to do for the rest of my life is just lie awake and watch Brooke sleep. She lets out another noise.

"L..Llll...Luke."

_Shes calling my name? In her sleep?_

"Luke.. shhh... It's okay... boyfriend?... I don't have a ... boyfriend... Peyton?...She doesn't... have to.. know."

_Peyton._ I was so wrapped up in my perfect world that I forgot about the girl I left behing in the real world. She was probably home by now. She always seems to know there was something wrong when she came home and I wasn't there.

_Wait. Did Brooke just say she doesn't have a boyfriend? ... Well... that could mean anything. She was dreaming, all reality is lost when you're dreaming..._ **WAIT!** _Peyton doesnt have to know about what?! Tehehe... Brooke is dreaming about doing the naughty no-no with moi! Bwahaha._

I try and wiggle myself away from her grasp. Brooke lifts her head up but then drops it back down. I take this as my chance to squirm away. I place my feet on the floor and slowly try to get up without disturbing Brookes sleeping form. I try my hardest to quietly tiptoe across the room and grab my suit jacket. I was inches away when the golden silence was broken.

"Lucas?"  
Her voice was obviously tired and twice as raspy as usual.

"Yeah, Brooke?"  
I clinch my teeth together and turn around to look at her. She is lying on her side, her right arm trying to prop her up.

"Are...are...ugh-" She reaches towards her head. I look at her face intently. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks paler than normal.

She tries once again, "Are.. you.. leaving?" With each word she winces in pain as her voice was too loud for her to handle.

"Uh.. yeah.. thought I'd.. walk.. around the..uhh...park! Uh.. Before I head home."

"But... um.. you haven't... had breakfast yet."

"I normally don't eat breakfast anyway." I slip on my jacket and fix my collar. Why was I so eager to get away from her? This was Brooke Davis! In bed! With nothing but a thin dress!

"I can make you pancakes... I make good pancakes." The end of her sentence comes out in a crack. She lets out a half smile.

_It's another hour with her._

I let out a small laugh, "You're lucky I like pancakes."

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to come with me, Brooke." 

"I know, but I needed some fresh air anyways." She explains stretching her arms above her head.

The sun beats against my forehead and instantly beads of sweat form. Bright green leaves dangle from the dozens of tall trees surrounding the park. We continue to walk and receive dozens of strange looks. Well, we must have looked pretty strange. Myself in a messy suit and Brooke in a tight, fancy dress.  
"Luke, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"I can't really remember. But last night, I think you said something about you and Peyton? How are _you and Peyton_?"

_She doesn't remember? So I could have told her that she was the love of my life and she wouldn't have remembered?!_  
Brooke finds a bench and hustles toward it, I trail behind her. I take a seat at the other end of the bench, leaving a huge gap between us. Brooke notices but decides not to say anything. I let out a breath and finally answer,

"We're falling apart, Brooke." My voice begins to fail me. She drops her head as I continue, "Peyton's changed since we've left Tree Hill. She's changed.. I've changed.. I just need someone to save me."

Brooke looks deeply in my eyes. I can see a wave of different emotions in them. I can't tell which ones are real and which ones my heart is making up.

_I'll save you, Lucas._

In the distance a familiar woman walks through the park. Her matching sweat suit sways with the wind. Through her Chanel sunglasses she spies someone she knows.  
_Lucas? Who's that girl he's with?  
_She lowers her sunglasses and glares above them.

_Brown hair? Ohhhh.. that is totally not Peyton! Wait until she hears about this!_

* * *

Ringggg.  
_Ugh. Too loud!_

Ringgg.  
_Where's my damn phone?_

Peyton reaches around the table next to the bed.  
_Table? Since when did we have a table next to the bed?_

Ringgg.  
She looks down at the caller ID screen.  
_Jaime? Why is she calling so early?  
_  
"Ugh. Hello?" Peyton answers her voice cracking.

"OH. MY. GOD. PEYTON," Peyton backs the phone away from her ear, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

"Ugh, can't this wait?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so. We'll talk about it over lunch. Sooo, how's that guy that kept flirting with you outside of the bar last night?"

_Guy?_

"How would I know?"

"Uh huh, sure _whatever_. Meet me at the usual place around…umm….12ish?"

_Click._

_Guy? How would I know about a guy? It's not like I went home with him…_

Peyton glances around the room. She finds that she's in an unfamiliar place. She looks down at her body that is draped in a white bed sheet.  
_Oh no. Please, don't tell me that--_

Peyton slowly lifts up the blanket to find,

_I'M NAKED?!_  
Peyton drops her head onto the pillow.

_I'm naked, I'm in an unfamiliar room and I'm hung over. Well..that can't mean that--_

"Mmmm…"  
Peyton cautiously looks over to her left. His tan, muscular back was the only thing Peyton could see of this mystery man. Peyton quickly pulls the covers off of her and darts to the room door. She steps foot outside the door and feels the wood floor beneath her feet. She takes another step and feels something lacy.

_Panties?_

She makes her way through the stranger's apartment and finds her bra dangling from the couch. Half way to the door she finds her dress and quickly slips it on. On the kitchen counter she finds her heels and straps them on. She then opens the front door and darts out, not bothering to close it. She hurries down the hall and tries to keep in her sobs. People passing her shoot her a glance but quickly brush her off. She reaches the elevator before she finally breathes again. She frantically flips open her phone and dials a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hayley?"

_"Peyton! How are y—"  
_  
"Hayley.. I think I've just made a huge mistake."

* * *

Bwahahaha. Sorry to all the Peyton fans out there who are like, 'Omg! Peyton is not a slut!' at this exact moment haha. It's a Brucas fic, what did you expect:) **Please review!** :) And maybe I'll update sooner hahaha.** A/N: I had to export this chapter and fix it because some parts were missing making it choppy. I guess something happened when I uploaded it. So sorry. :)  
**


	4. Like O, Like H

I am **so **sorry this took me forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything OTH related.

* * *

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" Jaime shouts from across the small, circular patio table. 

Peyton readjusts her sunglasses and sinks down in her seat, hiding her face with her hands. Jaime grips the sides of the table firmly and leans forward. She lowers her voice to a whisper, "So...was he good?"

"JAIME! What -- What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I was just asking!" She explains as she leans back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Ugh. You were supposed to take me home! Keep me safe! How did I wake up in a strange mans house?!"

"Look, We met him outside the bar the other night. We were waiting for a cab and then you two started talking and flirting. He said he was going to take you home! I didn't know you were going to crawl in bed with him."

"Didn't know? DIDN'T KNOW?! I WAS DRUNK! He wasn't! What else would his intentions be?!"

Jaime lets out a laugh, "Chill, Peyton."

"Chill? CHILL?!" Peyton lowers her voice, "I cheated on my boyfriend!"

Jaime takes a sip from her lemonade before continuing.

"Mmm... That reminds me. I saw Lucas at the park."

"So?"

"So. He wasn't alone. He was with some sexy mystery woman. They looked pretty cozy."

"Cozy? What do you mean _cozy_?"

"Take it however you want."

Peyton's expression quickly changes to shock and intrigue at the new found information.

"See! Now you don't have to feel bad about being a little slut!"

Peyton sinks back in her chair. A heavy burden clinging tightly onto her heart.

* * *

We began walking again. Brooke staying close to my side. 

"So, Luke. How's your book coming along?"

"Pretty good."

"Is there any chapters of me in there?" She lets out a smile and looks up at me.

_The whole freakin' book is about you._

"Do you want there to be?"

"Yes! The chapter should be called, "Brooke Davis - The love of my life."

_You have no idea how ironic that is._

"Alright. I'll start on it right away."  
Brooke lets out another infamous smile as we exit the park. We begin to make our way back to the hotel. The rest of the way is silent and before I know it we're at the rooms door.

She takes a deep breath, "Well.. I guess this is goodbye then."

"I guess it is." She reaches her hand out and grasps mine. She begins to pull me down towards her and plants a kiss on my cheek. I feel all the blood in my face rush to that one exact spot.

"Goodbye, Lucas."

"Bye, Brooke." She releases my hand and I begin to walk down the hall.

_If I let her go now, I might never get the chance to see her again. Do I really want to take that chance?_

"Brooke?!" I practically shout as I turn around quickly.

"Yeah?" To my surprise she is still standing outside the door.  
I take a couple strides towards her.

"Since.. you're not leaving..._just yet_... Can.. I...um.. do you want to hang out... again.. sometime?"  
She lets out a laugh,

"Sure, you know my number." She gives me a wink and begins to open the door. With the turn of the knob, I feel a great weight lift off my shoulders.

* * *

_I wanted you to fight for me._

My eyes shoot open at that sentence. It all comes rushing back to me. The hurt in her eyes. The pain in her voice.

_All I wanted to do was fight for you, Brooke._

I become aware of my surroundings. I finally made it home and unwilling to share a bed with anyone, but the love of my life, I fell asleep on the couch. The apartment is humid, only the few breezes of cold air rushing through the window is saving me from heat stroke. A thin layer of sweat has formed on my skin. Captured in my own thoughts, I fail to hear the key struggle for the latch. Or the quiet curses coming from the other side of the front door. I finally hear the doorknob turn and instinctively close my eyes.

"Luke--" She begins but quickly stops as I suggest she spies me on the couch. I hear her close the door and place her keys on the table. From the sound of her footsteps she is walking towards me. The footsteps stop, I contemplate whether or not I should open my eyes. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my face. My eyelids hazily lift.

"Hey." I manage to say.

"Hey."

An awkward silence.

"Where have you been?"

"Um.. Out to lunch with Jaime."  
I mouth an "Oh."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Uh, yeah. I just had some breakfast."

"Oh yeah? Did you go out to eat?"

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence

_Should I play the worried boyfriend act? Or the I-don't-really-care act?_

"So, what did you girls do last night?" I finally ask.

"Umm.. You know.. Girl stuff."

"Oh... Like what?"

I see the look in her eyes as the string that keep her emotions tied up finally stops begging to be untied and snaps on its own.

"You don't need to know about everything I do, Luke. I certainly don't know about everything _you_ do." She says it with a slight snarl.

And that was the end of that conversation and probably the end of the last ounce of love we had for one another.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short. Please review! I hope I haven't lost you guys!**


	5. Love Rhymes With Hideous Car Crash

Ahhhhhh. How long has this taken me to update? Anyone, anyone? Answer?

**Too** long.

Sorry guys. :)

* * *

_"And I want you to promise me.. that you'll be the only one I lay next to for the rest of my days. I want your face to be the only one I see when I open my eyes in the morning. And I want your voice to be the last one I hear every night." He whispered into the brunettes hair, "I don't want to ever be without you, Brooke." _

_Her eyes fluttered but remained closed. Her warm breath tickled his neck as he tried to remain as still as he could. How could the boy possibly hold the most perfect girl in the world without shaking? How could he possibly love her, without aching? All this remained a mystery as he stared into the darkness of the room. Unaware that tomorrow would change the course of their lives._

* * *

My vision has become blurry as I rub my eyes. I glance at the clock. Four in the morning. Meaning 9 golden hours of the silent treatment from Peyton, of course it's helpful that she's sleeping. I glance back at the computer screen and watch the typing line blink, urging me to continue. All I have to do is get this chapter out and I'll make it to the morning. I keep asking myself, why is this so hard? Is it because of what happened? Peyton got shot in the leg, and told me she loved me. Seemed like a big deal then, but sure as hell doesn't seem like one now. Why is this so hard? And then it hits me. It's the day that I practically lost Brooke. From the moment I gazed into her tear filled eyes to the moment I wrapped my arms around her. I was going to lose her whether I wanted to or not. But thats all going to change. I'll show her I'm the one for her. Even if it takes the rest of my life. I move the cursor to the top of the page and appropriately title the chapter, "Brooke Davis and the Day That Changed Our Lives." I press the save button just in time when I hear the alarm clock in the next room go off. I didn't even realize I had been sitting for 3 hours, 30 minutes and 54 seconds exactly. 7:30 AM. The time Peyton rises for work. 

My head hits the couch cushions instinctively as the door creaks open. Her footsteps are light, obviously trying to not to disturb me. I feel the area around my legs shift downwards, disturbed with weight. I feel a hand on my side as I struggle to lay still and resist the urge to flee from her touch.

"Lucas?" A pause, "Luke.. are you awake?"

_Yes.  
_

A sigh. Another noise. A sob?

"Luke... I can't do this anymore. Last night... At the bar. I didn't start drinking just for fun... I **saw** Brooke. Even though I was insanely drunk, I knew the real reason why you stayed behind and I know the real reason you were gone today. Even when Jaime told me she saw you with another girl," A sarcastic laugh, "I didn't doubt it for a second. So I don't feel as bad saying this. I slept with someone last night. I have no idea who it was, but I did it and I know that you're going to leave me. I've known it ever since we've moved out here." A few more sobs, "Luke?" A nudge to my stomach and another sigh. She gets up and walks towards the door, and struggles to open it. She moves to step out but stops halfway, with a sob and a sharp sigh she says, "Goodbye, Luke."

I should be in the worst shape of my life right now shouldn't I? My on and off girlfriend of umpteen years just said goodbye... would it be wrong to say... _That was easy_.

I wait a few minutes after I know she's gone for good before I head back to my computer. My fingers sprawl across the keyboard itching to press down on each key and finish my life's story. Where should I start? When exactly did I know that Brooke couldn't take me hurting her anymore?

And then I remember.

* * *

_The room had a slight smell of sweat in the air as people continued to pile in from the crammed doorway to the left. One by one they approached him. Sometimes they'd say, "Hey, good job at last weeks game," or, "Sorry about your friend... so are you still dating that cheerleader?" He would wonder about who these people were, or why it took them almost 4 years to talk to him. This party was supposed to keep Jimmy Edwards memory alive. It was supposed to be a "small, friend gathering." But as he continued to look around the room, he'd spot people who used to snicker at Jimmy as he'd pass through the halls. Some used to walk into him and then knock down his books. The boy took another sip of watered-down beer and contemplated some more. Jimmy died 5 months ago. This wasn't a party for him. They just needed an excuse to throw one. _

_He'd look anxiously at his watch and then to the clock nailed to the wall. Noting the color of the wall that surrounded it, pale orange. Observing the smoke gathering near the ceiling and where it was coming from, a scrawny kid with a beanie sitting on the couch. He looked over to a mob of people gathered to the right of the room. _

_A dark haired girl with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts was the center of the attention. He watched her for a few moments. She was situated to the left of the group, her back facing the doorway. He noted how she would throw her head back when she laughed. Or how she would stare directly at someone and bite her bottom lip when they were discussing something serious. She would shake her head quickly if she agreed and would make a face when she didn't. She'd raise her left eyebrow and cock her head to the right when something confused her. Finally, as she raised her head back up to the center of her shoulders, she caught sight of him. _

_As they locked eyes, the boy would remember later how everything else just went dark. His legs went numb and he found it harder to breathe. His hand that was holding the cheap beer began to shake and the other began to sweat. Right when he thought he'd pass out, she smiled at him. It happened almost in slow motion. The way the corner of her lips began to ascend. The ways the areas around her nose crinkled and the way her dimples formed on her cheeks. Suddenly, it seemed to have become easier to breathe. He smiled back at her, when something crashed to the ground at the left of the room and caught his attention. His smile did not fade until his vision focused on the girl coming through the doorway. _

_Her head of blond hair scanned the room until she finally spotted him. Their eyes locked and his smile faded, while hers started. He directed his attention to the girl on the other side of the room. Her head directed to where he was once looking. Her hazel eyes locked with his again. This time, there was a sharp pain in his stomach when she looked at him. Even through rows of people, he could see each and every emotion in her eyes. The most dominant one, sadness. He noticed from the corner of his eye the blond to the left of him turn to see where his attention was directed to. Instantly, she turned back to look at him, her smile no longer plastered on her face. The brunette shot him one last look through squinted eyes as she returned to the groups conversation. _

* * *

I don't remember what time I fell asleep, but I'm sure it wasn't too long ago. My head aches with fatigue and my eyes feel dry. I roll off the couch and notice the time on the clock. 5:00 PM. I then notice my cell phone. Almost begging to be picked up. Soon enough I give into temptation. My thumb pressing my contacts button, and scrolling down until I reach the B's. I've failed to notice before that there's only one person under B's. My thumb hesitates to press the call button. It presses down, but comes back up. Again, with a little more pressure, but darts back up. Finally, I take a deep breath and press down. I hear it begin to ring and bring the phone up to my ear. Right when I'm about to hang up I hear the other line pick up, 

"_Hello?_"

"Hey.. Brooke... It's Lucas." My voice cracks but I try to play it off.

"_I know that silly.. Your picture popped up when you called._"

"Oh, yeah..." Well I feel like an idiot. "So umm.. do you.. umm.. wanna..." This is going to be hard.

And almost as if she's read my mind, "_Hey, do you wanna grab some dinner? I'm starrrvvvingg!_"

"I- uhh.." I can't even get the words out through my smile, "I'll be there at 8."

* * *

**A/N: Weeeheee! Please review :)**

**princetongirl: **Yayyy thank you. :)  
**chasitybsp:** I didn't really want Brooke and Lucas to become close while he was still with Peyton... cause thats kind of wrong haha.  
**awhero: **Hehe thank you.  
bornagainbrucasfan: This chapter didn't really enough Brucas.. sowwy.  
**ilovemedou:** Exactly! I like Peyton.. it's just.. Brucas is meant to be!  
**CheerandBrood323: **Sorry it took so long!  
**B.P.Davis: **Whoa whoa. Thank you for catching that. I think I spelled Haley that way because I was in my Paramore phase and the lead singer spells it Hayley. Hahaha.  
**whiters: **I wasn't really planning on bringing Haley in.. but.. now I just might...  
**kaos2405: **Weeee thank you!  
**ILoveYouTooPrettyGirl: **Yay, I'm glad I haven't lost you. :)  
**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel: **It wouldn't be a Brucas fic if there wasn't any spark left!  
**And to everyone else who reviewed:** Thank you :)

OH OH! And there is a line in this chapter, that comes from a song and if you can name the song and the artist **WITHOUT **looking it up! I'll give you a cyber high five or something. :)


	6. Not A Second To Waste

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing One Tree Hill related.

Sorry this took so long.

* * *

_She didn't taste like a one night stand or a summer fling. She tasted like a relationship, a girlfriend, a wife. Her cherry tasting lips and warm mouth said so much when she wasn't saying anything at all. Perhaps it was fate. The fact that her face fits perfectly in the palm of my hand. Or the way she made my knees weak and my palms sweat. Her lips lose contact with mine and I begin to feel empty. She moves back a little and wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me tightly against her._

_"What are you thinking about?" Her raspy voice is quiet and calm. Her bright eyes shining so bright despite the lack of light. I moved my hand from the small of her back to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. I look at her thoughtfully, trying to tell her what I'm thinking without actually telling her. When a smile breaks across her face I can tell she hasn't received it and the smile is used to lighten the situation. I answer her honestly,_

_"You."_

* * *

I can't remember the last time my hands shook this much. Or the last time my knees bucked. It's hard for me to push the elevator button to her floor. Eventually, I find it in me to do so. My hands quickly stroke the length of my black, button up long sleeve, dismissing my hanging red tie. Once I'm convinced that all the wrinkles are gone I move onto my black slacks. I'm about to retie my shoes for the fifth time when the elevator chimes, informing me that I've reached her floor. 

I shift the object that I've just purchased from my left hand to my right, settling to hide it behind my back. It makes the surprise _that_ much sweeter. Suddenly, I find myself at the door. The dark oak staring directly back at me. I run a shaky hand through my hair, before reaching out to tap on the wood. It seems like hours as I wait for a response. _Oh God, Oh God. I freaked her out didn't I? She has probably left town already! God! Why am I so stupid? Why do I always wait until the last moment? Why can't--... I breathe?_ I'm face-to-face with the most hazel eyes that have ever graced this earth.

"Hi." I manage to choke out.

"Hey." Her raspy voice always knew how to raise the hair on the back of my neck with one word.

"I-uh.. I got these for you." My hand comes from behind my back and presents her with a dozen lavender roses.

"Wow! These are beautiful, Luke. Thank you!" She places a light kiss on my cheek. Well there goes all the feeling in my face. "Here. Come in, come in! I'm going to put these in some water and finishing getting ready." I follow her inside and she vanishes into the kitchen. When we were younger, "finish getting ready" meant I had 20 minutes to spare, since Brooke hasn't changed much, I have all the reason to believe that that little fact of knowledge hasn't changed either. I take this opportunity and wander into the bathroom, securely shutting the door behind me. The waters cold as I splash a little on my face. Turning off the faucet, I look up into the mirror, allowing the water to drip off my chin like little raindrops. My eyes bore into my reflected ones. My hand grasps the sinks marble edge firmly. _Breathe, Lucas. Just breathe. You're not asking her to marry you. Might I say, lavender was a very good choice._ Someone once told me that lavender meant love at first sight. Another told me it meant infatuation. Either way, I think it suits fairly well in this situation. I reach over for a hand towel and dry off my face. I look directly into my reflection again. _Relax._

Amazingly, that little pep talk helped calm my nerves as I exited the bathroom. Just as I suspected Brooke was still running around getting ready. I end up in the bedroom, leaning against the door frame as I watch her apply blush to her cheek. _You don't need a single drop of that dirt, Brooke. You're already beautiful. _She looks up from the mirror and gives a small smile.

"I'm almost done."

"Take your time." Ahh, theres my calm voice I always seem to lose when I see her.

"So, Luke. Where are you taking me?" She closes up her make up case and makes her way towards me. I have no time to answer her now. She's mere inches from me know. As soon as her fingertips graze across my chest, I feel my heart beats becoming more rapid. She straightens out my tie. Damn. I thought I perfected you. That's it. When we get home, I'm burning you tie. How dare you disobey me! She lets out a small chuckle,

"Your tie matches my dress." She states before looking up into my eyes. She still has a grasp on it. I love you, tie. I always have, I always will. I think I'm going to name you, hang you up in a case on my wall. Never in my life have I ever been jealous of a tie, but that changes when the cloth is wrapped around her fingers and slips off just as easily.

"It's like fate." I whisper, as my eyes slowly glide down her halter red dress. The top is laced with lace and in the middle it dips dangerously close downward. The dress barely goes down to her knees and honestly, I'm not complaining at all. She breaks eye contact as she goes over to the bed to slip on red heels.

"Ready?"

_More than ever._

* * *

The dinner was nice. Our waiter kept eyeing Brooke throughout the whole dinner. "Is everything to your liking?"; "Can I do anything for you?" I wanted to grab him by his unruly hair and tell him to get the hell away before I punch him in the wiener. Besides that, the dinner was nice and relaxing. Conversation came easy as we spoke of something we both had experience of, life. I'm pretty sure in the hour and an half we had for dinner, we caught each other up on the five years we missed out on in each others lives. I found out that she was running Clothes Over Bro's with her mother. How she got a scar on her back when she fell off a bike. How she sprained her ankle when one of her heels broke while she was running across the busy New York streets. And how she badly wanted to open up a store in Tree Hill. We finally left and on the way out I stepped on the waiters shoes rather roughly. I don't regret it. He got what was coming to him. 

The L.A. night air was rather humid, luckily. If Brooke was cold, I had no jacket to give to her. So I thank my lucky stars for a warm night, even though the dark gathering clouds raise some questions within me. We began to reminisce on old times. Laughing and trotting along closely on the deserted streets. Somehow we managed to end up at a park on the beach, a couple blocks away from my apartment. I could tell her that the hotel was the opposite way but that would mean the night would end and we couldn't have that happening.

Thankfully, Brooke began to saunter over to the swings as I followed behind her. Kicking off her heels she squished her feet in the sand and began to sit on the plastic seat. I followed suit and sat next to her, facing the ocean, that was a good 30 feet away from us. There are no lights around but the way the moon reflects brilliantly against the water, illuminates enough light to allow me to admire Brooke's features. Slowly she builds up momentum and is swinging freely. I sit in silence as I watch her come to a slow stop, still swaying with the wind. Her eyes finally meet with mine and we have a wordless conversation. She's first to break the silence.

"Luke," Her voice sounds as if she's paining with guilt, "I lied to you." She whispers the last part.

"About what?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

I let out a relieved smile. "That's fine. I don't have a girlfriend."  
Her head turns to look directly at me. Before she can ask, I continue, "Peyton left me this morning." I state bluntly, continuing to look at the ocean. I see her mouth an "oh" from the corner of my eye as I turn to look at her again.

"Did she give you a reason why?" Her voice is so tiny. It's taking everything in me not to take her face in my hands and kiss her. Honestly, all this talk about Peyton doesn't matter to me at all. But if that keeps Brooke next to me, I'll engage in it for as long as I need to.

"She said she cheated on me." I look down at my fiddling hands in my lap. I hear her slap her thighs,

"Enough of this sorrowful talk. Lets do something fun."  
I turn my head to look at her.

"What'd you have in mind?"  
She rocks the swing slowly towards me. Planting her feet solidly on the ground, I feel her hot breath brush against my cheek before stopping at my ear.

"Tag."  
She shoves me lightly in the chest. It takes me a split second to realize that shes abandon her heels and is now running towards the shore. I spring out of my seat and race after her. Basking in her squeals of laughter as I reach out and barely touch her. She screams out a false threat as she rushes towards me and slaps my arm. I chase after her again as she runs into the ocean water.

She continues to run deeper until the water is at her waist. I'm a few steps away from her as she splashes me with water. I do the same back, laughing, my chest heaving. I can't remember the last time I've ever had this much fun. The water has risen to her mid-stomach and my waist now, even though neither of us seem to mind. I reach out a hand to tap her. She takes my hand and pulls me towards her, closing the space between us until it's only a few inches. Her wet hair clings to her face as I stroke some of them away from where they were clinging onto her lip. She places her hands on my cheeks as I place mine underwater, nervously finding her hips. Our lips are so close now, I can feel her hot breath on my lips. My eyes glance from her half shut eyes to her lips and back. I see her hastily run her tongue over the perfect pieces of flesh. The heat radiating off of her makes me forget about the itchy seaweed that has made its way up my pants leg.

I could tell her that this exact moment has been engraved in my mind for the past five years. I could tell her that she's all I think about and how I don't think I can ever love another person again. I could tell her that I never want to be without her and how much I want to marry her and be with her for the rest of my life. I could. But at this moment, I won't. Simply because her lips are pressed against mine and all other thoughts have vanished. And at this exact moment, I feel a raindrop hit my head. In a split second, lightning flashes in the distance and a downpour of thousands of raindrops. Each helping immortalize this moment.

* * *

I apologize for any errors. It's late and I'm too tired to read through, I just wanted to get this out tonight. You guys have waited long enough!  
That being said... Please review!  
Oh and.. GO GIANTS! I'm a Charger fan myself but hey, as long as the Patriots didn't win right? (Sorry to all the Patriot fans I'm offending... if it makes you feel any better.. Tom Brady is still dead sexy!) :)

- Starahel


	7. Everything

I can't remember when I stopped breathing. Perhaps it was when Brooke wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer into her body. I can't feel my legs anymore and I'm pretty sure that's Brookes doing. Either that or the three-sizes-too-small whitey tightys I chose over comfortable boxers tonight. My lungs are quivering, my stomach is twisting and at this exact moment I know my organs no longer belong to me. But to this beautiful girl pressing her lips so tenderly into mine. I run my calloused hands over her bare arms and I instantly feel goosebumps. I'm not sure whether they're from me or the freezing water we're waist high in. I'm beginning to lose consciousness from the lack of air so I reluctantly pull away. Her eyelids open slowly as she meets my gaze. Her perfect lips are bruised and her cheeks are flushed. Great going Luke, now she thinks you didn't want to kiss her! Now she's going to knee you in the groin and run off with you car keys. Okay, well maybe not. But still! You've just made the stupi-- Ahh. What was I saying again? This stunning angel just smiled at me, showing off her pearly whites and those dimples I love so much. The words my mind is sending to my mouth and tongue to speak aren't decipherable as I continue to gaze into her eyes. Nothing else matters. Not the fact that we're going to catch pneumonia. Not the thing that just slithered over my foot, even though my mind has insisted to inform me that it was, in fact, an eel. Not even the lightening that could strike the ocean and kill us in a blink of an eye from all the metal elements it contains. Have you listened to yourself lately, Luke? You sound more like a science teacher than a writer.

I'm not sure how long we've been staring at each other but I'm pretty sure that if I spend another moment looking into Brookes eyes, I'm going to drown in them.

"Take me home, Luke." She speaks and suddenly my mind decides to turn me into a babbling idiot. Does she want me to take her home-home? Like back to her hotel? Or back to my home? If this was any other girl, this would mean, 'I'm just looking for a fuck.' But this is Brooke Davis. She's not like any other girl. I make the mistake of looking into her eyes again and once more, I'm drowning. Her eyes tell me everything I'm afraid to ask. They're saying, 'Keep me safe,' and, 'Hold me close, just like you used to.'

I nod my head and grasp her hand firmly in mine. I place one chaste kiss on her lips, one turns into two and two turns into seven. I just want to remember the way her lips feel against mine just in case this is the last time. We trudge out the water and back towards the shore, stopping for her heels before heading towards my apartment. She slips her hands away from mine and suddenly I'm feeling cold. My organs no longer work and I think my heart is threatening to go on strike if I can't feel her touch even for one more second. She takes her newly freed hand and runs it through her hair. She then grasps my hand once again and positions it until my arm is draped over her shoulders. She presses her wet hair into my side and her arms wrap around my waist. And then once again, my organs begin to work as a symphony.

* * *

_"She's going to be the one that saves you, Luke."  
_

_"Keith? Is that you?" His figure surrounded by so much light is beginning to slip away. "No. No! Don't leave!" But he's long gone now. I turn into the white abyss. Around in circles. If I didn't have whatever was chained to my hand, I'd run. I have no idea where to, but I'd run as fast as I could until I found something._

_"Luke." I know that voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. "Luke."_

_"Brooke?!" I shout into the emptiness. I spin around frantically trying to find her. This damn restraint just keeps me going in circles._

_"I need you here with me, Luke." I turn around and I'm face to face with her. I'm trying so hard to wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me but my body isn't functioning._

_"I'm right here, Brooke." I breathe out heavily. I would never leave her. Who would be stupid enough to leave the perfect girl? I'm sure as hell not.  
_

_"You can't leave me just yet."_

_"I'm not going anywhere." I never am and I never will. I'll be with you forever, Brooke. Forever._

_"Open your eyes for me, Luke. You gotta open your eyes." And suddenly her figure is fading, differently from Keith's. Her image is blurring and I can only make out a brief outline before being blinded by lights._

_I look around at my surroundings. The room I'm in is nothing special. Small, cramped, and the air has a thick smell of 409. I rub my eyes with the hand I'm capable to move to clear my vision. Once I'm satisfied I look down at the restraint on my left hand. Soft, brown locks. I'd be crazy to mistake the owner. My palm is face up as she rests her cheek against my four fingers. Instinctively, I stroke her cheek with my thumb. Her head jerks up._

_"LUKE! You're awake!" She jumps up from her seat and wrapped her arm around my torso, my body aching with each pull._

_I would chuckle a little if I wasn't in pain. "You act like I just came back from the dead. What happened, Brooke?" Honestly, as hard as I think back I can't remember anything that happened. Besides, I'd much rather hear it from Brooke._

_She sits on the side of her bed and I notice what she's wearing for the first time. Blue and white. Short ruffled skirt showing off her toned legs. Ahh, cheerleaders. Whoever designed their outfits should be thanked and promoted to a God._

_"Well. We losing to Jefferson by 6 points and then you somehow miraculously made two three pointers AND a free throw in 35 seconds! And then we were all celebrating and then you, well kind of, like passed out."_

_Ah, right the game. Memories come rushing back to me. The final buzzer. The ball leaving my hands. Being lifted onto my teammates shoulders. And of course, felling a sharp pain in my chest before falling backwards and hitting my head on the linoleum floor._

_"Doc said you had one of those heart palpitations."_

_"How long have I been out for?" She purses her lips to the side for a brief second before answer,_

_"A week."  
A week? There was no game a week from the Jefferson game. We've got a break due to some complication with the high school basketball association. I'd raise an eyebrow at her if my whole body didn't ache like a bitch._

_"Why are you still in your cheerleading uniform?"_

_She opens her mouth to speak before she is interrupted._

_"Ah, Mr. Scott! You're finally awake!" A woman in a long white coat says. I'm guessing she's my doctor by the M.D. stitched into her coat, "Hello Ms. Davis. It's nice to see you're still here. I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to have to check Mr. Scott's vitals." Brooke excuses herself and shuts the door behind her. We sit in awkward silence as she pokes and prods at me. She takes the stethoscope plugs from out of her ear and sits on the side of the bed. "Well Mr. Scott, you seem to be doing just fine. We're going to keep you here for a few more days just to make sure you stay that way. That girlfriend of yours is truly something. She stayed her all week with you! Your mother and I insisted she go home but she just wouldn't budge!"_

_"Peyton?"_

_She gives me a strange look."Peyton's the blondie right?" I nod my head, "Oh, well then I guess we're talking about two different people. But she did come by, a couple times. She'd stay for a few minutes and then rushed out. Your mother was here as well. She just left actually, I'll ring her up to tell her you're awake now." She stands up and the bed shifts from the sudden weight change._

_Brooke stayed by my side?  
The door cracks back open and she pokes her head in._

_"Hi there."_

_"Hey." I reply smoothly, my heart doing somersaults._

* * *

I've lost all feeling in my body. Her arms are wrapped around my body and our legs are entangled. Her forehead is pressed against my throat and I maneuver until I can press my lips against it. I lightly run my hand through her damp hair. Her breath has evened out and it's slowly soothingly me to sleep. I hate to fall asleep and not be able to see her. I just want to remain awake and watch her forever. But human nature has other plans for me as sleep envelops me. The first few moments are darkness and then I spy something incredibly familiar. Brown hair, hazel eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

Score.

* * *

Cranked out all night working on this. Hope you liked it! **Please review!** :D **A/N: **Sorry if there are errors again. I beta'ed it myself.. badly... with my left eye shut haha. 


End file.
